Pies And Brothers
by A-very-supernatural-fan
Summary: Dean takes a walk down memory lane which includes his love for pie and his love for his little brother. -For SSA's fanfic challenge about Dean and pie. This fic won the challenge.


**Hey guys :)  
><strong>

**This is my entry for Supernatural Seriously Awesome's Fanfiction contest: **_"For this contest I want a fic about Dean and pie. It can be pre-series or anytime during the series but it needs to have Dean and pie in it. No Wincest or slash. Keep fic under 5000 words."_

**Enjoy reading!**

**-Elisa.**

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ **

Dean Winchester loved pie. He loved all kinds of pies; apple pie, blueberry pie, cherry pie, traditional, sugar-filled or creamy, round ones, square ones, flat ones, pies with layers – you name it – he loved them all. Dean remembered the first time he'd ever had pie like had it been yesterday. It had been on the 2nd of May 1983 - a day he would never forget because it was on the very same day he became a big brother.

"Dean, this is your little brother Sam." His mom had said with a warm smile as she had placed the small baby in his arms. "Be careful not to drop him, angel."

"I won't mommy." Dean had said before looking down at his little brother.

The baby in his arms had been asleep but as Dean had carefully caressed the small hand of his little brother with his thumb, Sam had opened his hand and had then closed it again around Dean's finger. And that was when Dean had been hit by a fierce sense of protectiveness towards this little human being that he'd never ever let go of again.

"Sammy." Dean had said with a soft smile and even though his mom had said that it wasn't possible for babies to smile at such an early age, Dean swore he saw Sam's lips twitch just a tiny bit.

Afterwards, his dad had taken Dean with him to grab something to eat and that was when Dean had had his first piece of pie. He'd eaten the pie while going on and on about his little brother, how he was going to teach Sam everything he knew and be the best big brother in the world. It was in that moment Dean had realized two things: He loved pie - and he loved Sammy.

Ever since then, Dean had always combined the two things he loved. That was the reason why Dean didn't have a single piece of pie throughout the whole time Sam had been at Stanford. His dad hadn't understood the reason behind Dean's sudden refusal to eat pie, and Dean hadn't revealed the fact that the reason why he didn't want pie was because _Sammy_ wasn't there. Three days after Jess' death and the brothers' reunion, Dean had bought himself some pie and had then returned to their motel room with his price. He'd put down the pie on the table before he'd tucked in his emotionally and physically exhausted little brother who had finally managed to fall asleep. Dean had known that Sam would wake up sometime during the night when bad dreams would haunt the younger brother so Dean had sat down on his bed, grabbed the piece of pie and had eaten it while watching over his brother.

It was pie that had been on his mind the day Dean had sent his little brother to his death. Not that Sam had ever blamed him for that one but Dean couldn't help blaming himself. They'd pulled over the Impala in front of a small café in the middle of nowhere and Dean had handed Sam some money and sent him inside to get them something to eat.

"Hey see if they've got any pie!" Dean had added when Sam had been about to leave which had led the younger brother to give him one of his famous bitch-faces. "Bring me some pie!"

Sam had huffed and closed the car door behind him before he'd walked the short distance to the café.

"_Love me some pie." _Dean had mumbled and he had been in such a great mood. And why shouldn't he have been in a great mood? He'd been on the road driving his beloved baby, with his little brother beside him and possibly a piece of pie to look forward to. However, Dean hadn't realized that those words about pie had nearly been the last words he'd ever spoken to Sam – the last words the younger brother had been coherent enough to understand when he wasn't dying in Dean's arms, at least. Dean hadn't thought about pie again until a while after he'd made the deal with a crossroad's demon that had gotten his brother back.

The Winchester brothers had suffered a lot throughout the years but even through the bad times, the deaths of their loved ones, their struggles, the hits that kept raining over them, the year before going to hell where Dean had had to hear his brother cry in the nights, the demon blood addiction and all the other bumps their brotherly relationship had suffered, Dean continued to eat pie - even when the frigging world was coming to an end. He did that until the fatal day where his brother had jumped into the cage with Lucifer and Michael, and then Dean didn't want pie anymore. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Not with Sam gone - forever separated from his big brother who had sworn to protect him, to keep him safe. In the year Sam was gone, Dean had completely kept away from pie. Lisa had tried one time (and one time only) to serve him a piece of pie and Dean had gotten up from the table and had left without a word.

When Sam had finally returned, Dean had noticed something different about him. His brother had changed somehow; he'd been cold and hard-hearted and Dean had in the end discovered (with the help of a certain trench coat wearing angel) that Sammy hadn't really returned after all. Not fully at least. So for another half a year Dean still didn't have pie. Just when things had seemed to be darkest and Dean had given up hope, Sam's soul had been returned to his brother and ten days later Dean had once again been able to hug his baby brother. Afterwards, when they'd left on their first hunt back together as a team, Dean had been in the mood for pie.

Sam had never quite understood Dean's love for pie which wasn't at all that surprising because Dean couldn't really explain it himself. But with Sam alive, well and not too far away from his big brother's watching eye, Dean's appetite for the treat always expanded. So when the brothers had been locked up with their surrogate father in a cottage somewhere in Montana, while they were both healing after their meet with the Leviathans, Dean had of course needed something.

"Pie." Dean had said to his brother.

"Obviously." Sam had snorted and yet somehow he'd returned from his grocery run without pie.

Not that Dean really blamed the kid for forgetting things these days. Ever since the wall had broken inside Sam's head, Dean had given his brother as much slack as possible because Sam's mind was pretty scrambled. It had to be, right? When Sam saw things that weren't real and had the devil walking around beside him all the time? But it didn't really matter because Dean would always be there to keep his little brother grounded. That was his duty as a big brother.

"Where's the pie?" Dean had asked though while holding up a plastic container with cake.

Sam had looked confused and then pointed towards the cake in Dean's hand.

"You've got cake. That's close enough, right?" Sam had asked before turning away.

"_No, it's not the same!" _Dean had thought._ "Not at all! Just like the soulless version of you wasn't really you, no matter how much he looked like you, talked like you or whatever else he did like you. He wasn't my pain-in-the-ass little brother.. But you are, Sammy."_

So no, Sam didn't really understand Dean's love forpie but that didn't mean that Sam didn't understand _Dean._ After what had happened to Bobby, Dean had declined any kind of food and had been staring emptily at the hospital bed where the man, who was like a father to them, was still comatose. Dean washed a hand down his face and sighed heavily. He wondered if Bobby would ever wake up again, if Sam would ever be able to beat the devil that kept harassing his brother's mind, if he would ever again see that goddamn stupid angel that had chosen to leave them when they needed him the most, and if they would ever find a way to beat that son of a bitch Dick Roman and his evil army of Leviathans. And then suddenly his trail of thoughts was broken as a plate with a piece of pie was placed in front of him. Dean looked up with surprise to see his little brother standing in front of him and Dean knew that this was Sam's way of saying _everything's going to be alright. We'll get through this. I'm here and I love you. _And in that moment, Dean felt like crying. He could have broken down right there and then and cried like a little baby because, even though everything else was all wrong, Sam was still here – and he'd even brought a frigging piece of pie with him.

"It's just pie, Dean." Sam said with a soft smile.

"_You're wrong, Sammy._" Dean thought. "_It's not just pie.. It's so much more._"

Yeah, Dean Winchester loved pie. Apple pie, blueberry pie, cherry pie, traditional, sugar-filled or creamy, round ones, square ones, flat ones, pies with layers - all kinds really. But he loved his little brother the most.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

**I don't yet know if it's gonna win (since it won't be announced until January the 6th) and there're so many great SPN fanfic writers out there that the chances aren't very big, but I thought I would share it with you no matter what ;)**

**Please review!**

**-Elisa.**


End file.
